


what not to do when Jungwon is asleep on your lap.

by potatogarden



Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjob (sort of), Fluff, Genitals are censored. WHITE GLOWY DICKS FOR DAYS, Headpats haha, Hope ya'll don't get blue balls from this, Jay is subby, Jay is whipped for Jungwon lol, Jungwon kinda dom i guess, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, THIS IS A COMIC, The peepee got bit, They Don't Fuck, a bit comedic, jaywon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Jaywon comic! Based on Jay's Twitter post with Jungwon sleeping on his lap.It's explicit you have been warned.This is a webtoon/comic! Link for seamless scrolling available on Privatter :)
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174709
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	what not to do when Jungwon is asleep on your lap.

Being on light mode will help imitate seamless scrolling (with some random gaps in between panels), otherwise if you would like actual seamless scrolling pls read here (no Korean version this time):

  * [[ENG only]](https://privatter.net/p/7064194)



For context:

.

.

.

.

.

.

###  **what not to do**

##### when Jungwon is asleep on your lap.

.

.

.

###  **what not to do**

##### when Jungwon is asleep on your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback keeps me going, thank you for reading :)
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> [ my art acc ](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs)  
> my other fics (pls proceed with caution):  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
